MewAchoo
by Persephatta
Summary: "ACHOO!" The sneeze shook the entire room. Mewtwo watched with an expressionless face. "For such a small creature you sure had a powerful sneeze." Mew smiled sheepishly. Mewtwo visits Mew when she's sick. Hints of Mew and Mewtwo Pairing.


**Title:** Mew-ACHOO!

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating**: K

**Pairing:** Mew and Mewtwo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

**Authors Note: **Yay! Another story! Wow I really need to stop writing about characters that aren't very popular to read about. The inspiration for this story came from me suffering from a case of the common cold. This is basically about the relationship Mew and Mewtwo share. There are hints of romance but not major hints. Not enough people write about Mew and Mewtwo having a romantic relationship which I think is pretty obvious, I mean it's not like they're related (technically) and besides people pair up Palkia and Diagla. Anyway, on with the story…

Enjoy!

"ACHOO!"

The sneeze shook the entire room; ornaments rattled, the windows shuddered, the many stuffed animals trembled, and a numerous amount of junk fell from their resting places.

Mew leaned her head back into the soft pillow with a groan, tossing the newly filled tissue onto the ground amongst the other used tissues and empty tissue boxes that were scattered across the floor. Mountains of manky old hankies had begun to build-up and it was now impossible to see her fluffy pink carpet.

The wooden door to her bedroom opened with much difficulty due to the piles and piles of tissues. Mewtwo stared around the room with a look of horror and revulsion.

"How can one room be decorated with so much pink?"

Mew tried to smile at his appalled tone of voice but ended up sneezing into another tissue. Mewtwo frowned with distaste as he watched her fling the dirty hanky into the pile below, which had nearly grown to the height of her bed. Surely being surrounded by all these germ coated tissues could not be helping her health or his for that matter.

Not for the first time in his life he was glad that he had been gifted with the ability to levitate. He floated through the air to Mew's bedside, avoiding the heaps of tissues as he went. As he reached a spot next to Mew's bed, near to where her head rested, he used his telekinetic powers to blast away a stack of handkerchiefs to reveal the fuzzy pink carpeting.

Mew watched him lower himself onto the ground with fascination. As she did this she felt a twitch in her nose which grew into a tickling sensation.

'_Oh no' _She thought as she felt the sensation continue to grow. She reached inside the box next to her in search of a tissue only to find she had used them all up. "Ah-, Ah-," She began. Suddenly a white hanky was pressed into her nose. "ACHOO!"

Once again the room quivered as the sound of her sneeze echoed off the walls. Mewtwo watched with an expressionless face.

"For such a small creature you sure had a powerful sneeze." Mewtwo remarked after Mew had finished sneezing. Mew smiled sheepishly and whispered a thank-you. Mewtwo simply nodded and retracted the once clean tissue he had thrust to her nose, flinging it into the wastebasket across the room which was now practically invisible due to all the tissues that had been thrown in its direction.

Truthfully he had only shoved the tissue into her face to avoid her sneezing germs everywhere and more importantly over him; he definitely did not want to catch whatever she had. However she seemed to have seen it as an act of kindness, why should he feel the need to correct her.

Mew groaned again, hurling the empty box of tissues at the wall. "I hate this." She grumbled. Her voice sounded different to its usual tinkling sweetness, giving away how bunged up she was. "I should be outside having fun and…and…swimming!" She folded her arms in frustration.

"You do realise swimming is what made you ill in the first place." Mewtwo pointed out plainly.

Mew pouted. "Yes but it's my favourite activity."

"Which is fine until you decide to go swimming in the middle of a rainstorm." Mewtwo retorted.

Mew scowled. "How was I supposed to know Kyogre was in a bad mood?" She muttered.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because I told you when I warned you not to go swimming in case you became ill." Mewtwo remarked with a sarcastic edge. Mew began to mutter darkly under her breath. Mewtwo almost smiled; then a thought occurred to him and he suddenly soared out of the room.

Mew blinked in surprise and confusion. Why had he left? It wasn't because of her was it?

"Mewtwo?" She called uncertainly. Her throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper and it throbbed even more from the strained use of her voice. She coughed causing her throat to feel even scratchier then before. She whimpered and hugged her stuffed Phanpy doll.

At that moment Mewtwo flew back into her room and ascended into the place where he had stood before, this time however holding a new box of fresh tissues. He placed the box besides her and she smiled up at him. Mewtwo ignored the twinge of happiness he felt when he saw her smile and just stared back at her with a blank face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mew asked catching Mewtwo of guard.

Mewtwo stared at her thoughtfully, as if calculating an answer that would not reveal anything too personal. Eventually he came up with one. "I only did it so you wouldn't sneeze your germs over me, I do NOT want to end up infected with your sickness." He spoke with a cold manner but Mew just smiled knowing that that was Mewtwo's way of showing he cared.

Mewtwo was unnerved by her smile and sought for something to distract himself from those big beautiful baby blue eyes. The disgusting amount of tissues that lined the floor caught his eye, which wasn't hard to do since they were all over the place. Glancing around he tried to think of a way to dispose the heaps of germy fabric. His gaze fell upon the window, positioned opposite him. A dark pink glittery blind covered the glass so no light could get through. An idea formed in his mind and he focused his telekinesis on the blind.

"What are you doing?" Mew enquired as she saw him stretch out his arm. He didn't reply and she noticed his attention was focused on the blind. "Oh no, Mewtwo don't-" She was cut off by the sound of the blind pulling open so that dazzling rays of sunlight poured in through the window and into Mew's unprepared eyes. "No! Not the light!" Mew cried trying to shield her eyes with one arm. "Mewtwo, close the curtains! It burns!"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes at her overdramatic behaviour. "It's only sunlight. I thought you adored the light?"

"Well now I like the dark." Mew replied closing her eyes to escape the harmful rays.

"You're afraid of the dark." Mewtwo reminded blandly.

"That's irrelevant." Mew argued.

"It's perfectly relevant." Mewtwo shot back.

Mew huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head away from the window. Mewtwo, seeing this as a sign of his victory, focused his attention back onto the window. Suddenly the window also shot open. Mew glanced over at the window and back at Mewtwo, curious to what he was up to.

Mewtwo felt her questioning stare but did not look at her. Instead he concentrated on the many mounds of tissues surrounding him. The piles slowly began to float up into the air, hovering around the two of them. Mew watched in amazement as the handkerchiefs began to drift through the open window one by one and glide into the awaiting dustbins below.

Once the final tissue was gone Mew turned her focus back on Mewtwo who had a small smile of satisfaction on his face. When he noticed her staring his smile quickly disappeared and his emotionless expression returned.

She watched him with curious eyes. Mewtwo, unsure of why she was staring at him in such a way, glared back in his usual stony fashion. The time ticked by as they continued with their staring contest without making a sound, Mew didn't even sneeze.

Eventually though it was Mew who broke the silence. "Mewtwo why are you here?"

"Arceus heard you were ill so he ordered someone to go check on you and see if they could do anything to help." Mewtwo informed, his voice lacking all emotion.

"Oh." Mew felt strangely disappointed with his answer. So he didn't care, he was only here because Arceus made him come. "So I guess Arceus told you to visit since we're, you know, clones."

Mewtwo saw the sadness in her eyes and, against his better judgement, decided to tell her the truth. "Actually I volunteered to take care of you."

Mew's eyes widened with pleasant surprise and happiness bubbled inside her. She spoke, barely being able to keep the hopefulness out of her voice, "Really! Why?

Mewtwo rolled his eyes, starting to regret saying anything. He really didn't enjoy sentimental moments. "Because Mew, you're the closest thing I have to family and I care about you." He just managed to force the words out but the joyful gleam that came to Mew's eyes when he said those words made him feel much better.

"Aw, thank you Mewtwo, I care about you too!" Mew exclaimed with a delighted giggle, her eyes shining brightly. Her smile was so dazzling that it could have blinded him.

Mewtwo felt himself fill with two emotions, one which he rarely felt and another which he could not recognise. The one which he didn't often feel was happiness. He felt so much happiness in fact that he couldn't help but return her smile. Strangely enough the smile didn't feel forced, it felt natural.

Mew smiled at him and he smiled back. Everything felt so normal. For once Mewtwo didn't feel like he was a freak, like he didn't belong. Because looking into Mew's eyes he knew he belonged.

The moment was broken by Mew's sudden loud yawn. She blushed, obviously embarrassed. Mewtwo smiled softly. "You're tired, you should get some rest."

"I don't want to go to sleep." Mew whined though snuggling into her pillow and hugging the Phanpy doll close to her chest. "What about you?"

"I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise." His voice contained so much compassion that it even scared him. However Mew remained unfazed, almost as if she was soothed by his kindness.

"Okay." She whispered, her eyelids starting to close. "But first you have to kiss Phanpy goodnight." She shoved the Phanpy doll into Mewtwo's face, an amused twinkle appearing in her eyes. Mewtwo looked appalled and Mew noticed. With a sly smile she added, "I won't go to sleep if you don't."

Mewtwo stared at her and saw the determined look in her eyes. He knew she wasn't lying. With a roll of the eyes and a groan he leaned down and pressed his lips against the stuffed animal's forehead. Mew watched him, amazed that he went through with her suggestion without any complaints.

Mewtwo leaned back. "Goodnight Phanpy." He whispered with a smile, his gaze turned on Mew. Amused indigo met astonished baby blue. "Goodnight Mew."

His quiet voice soothed Mew and she closed her eyes, finding comfort in his presences. She spoke softly. "Goodnight Mewtwo. You're my best friend." And with that she promptly fell asleep.

Mewtwo stared at her angelic sleeping form in shock. He was her best friend? Mew had so many friends, why would she hold him above everyone else?

Shaking his head, unconcerned about what the answer may be, he smiled tenderly at the little girl before him. His hand subconsciously stroked her cheek, his fingers running through the lose strands of bubble-gum pink hair. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering with a smile as he did so.

"You're my best friend too Mew."

-888-

A few weeks later a now fully recovered Mew came to visit Mewtwo at his home. She burst into his room, arms filled with new boxes of tissues.

Mewtwo was lying in his bed, surrounded by empty tissue boxes. His nose was tinted red and a gooey substance had started to seep from it.

"I brought more tissues!" Mew exclaimed happily as she skipped over to his bed, avoiding the used tissues that were strewn across the floor. Mewtwo mumbled a thank-you, finding it difficult to speak due to his nose being so bunged up.

Mew giggled, placing the boxes around him where he could reach. "So, I thought I would stop by to see if my best friend needed anything!" Mew informed excitedly, obviously finding it fun to play nurse. Mewtwo just rolled his eyes. "So best friend, how are you feeling?" Mewtwo was about to reply when he felt a familiar tickling sensation in his nose.

"ACHOO!" The room shook.

"See, you're feeling better already!"


End file.
